


Neighbors

by HS_Killjam



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Making up to you guys for that last gravity falls fic I posted haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nothing more than a neighbor to you, was what you tried to tell yourself because this crush is slowly killing you. </p><p>You never realized that he liked you as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say to check out this chrome add on called Interactivefics that changes (y/n) to your name! Its great and I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Might make a Bill Cipher x reader next though. I really like to write him.

         You’ve seen him around the apartment building, walked by him sometimes in the hallway or even greet him in the morning when you get mail. But it was only those small moments you get to see him. Nothing too big, but you didn’t mind. He was nothing more than a neighbor to you.

         “So, when are you going to have a proper conversation with him?” Your roommate spoke up, causing you to choke a little on your coffee. They laughed when they saw your reaction.

         “Oh haha, very funny.” you heavily mocked them as you wiped your face with your free hand. “and no there’s no way I’m going to have any type of conversation with him, I bet he’s too busy for me anyways. Plus it will just be way too awkward you know?” You sat down beside them and stole a piece of bacon from their plate. “haha revenge!”

         “Ok first, that was unnecessary. I was going to eat that” they wiped at your hand causing you to give a small ‘ow’ before holding up a 2 sign with their fingers,”and second, you keep talking about him! Oh he’s so cute! I love his bed head! I wonder what’s he’s into, and so on.”   

         You crossed your arms tightly around your body and glared at them for what they said. “Ok that may be true but it doesn’t mean anything, so stop talking about him.” they quickly waved their index in front of your face right after you spoke.

         “Oh nah ah, I’m never going to stop because you can’t stop admiring this guy. You clearly have a crush on him” You turn away from them to avoid them seeing your blush.

         “I barely know him and- do you know what I’m just going to leave, besides I have some books to return to the library today” You sat up and left to your room.

         “Stop denying the love bro!”

         “SHUT UP”

         You did your best to leave the place as fast as possible before the conversation got any longer. Yeah maybe you did had a crush but it will go away after some time, like always. You double checked your shoulder bag to see if you had forgotten anything. You were in good condition. You called the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive. Today you were going to take it slow to cool down from a rough start, was what you thought before the elevator doors opened. And there he was, the one and only. He stood before you in the elevator looking straight at you. You didn’t realized you paused, so you quickly got in the elevator beside him.

         “So hey..” you spoke up, trying to act casual,”Nice to see you again” You added a little laugh, trying to not sound nervous.

         “Oh uh.. you too! So.. what plans do you have for today” this was a first. You two usually say hi or the usual ‘How was your day?’. But this is a step forward.

         “Nothing too big today you know, just going to head to the library to drop off some books. Maybe stick around the place to see if there’s anything else I can get.” Thank god you had self control, you didn’t wanted to act like a nervous wreck in front of this cutie.

         He gave you a surprised look before smiling “Hey I was heading there as well. You don’t mind he we would go together, right?” For a moment you thought your heart stopped beating. You almost let out a gasp when you heard his request, it surprised you that much. You looked and saw he was carrying books and felt like an idiot for being surprised.

         You stared at him before coming to your senses “Yes please, it would be great to have some company you know. Like they say, the more the merrier!” The elevator dinged, indicating you were on the first floor. “Let’s get going then.” You both walked out together out of the elevator and outside.

         “I should probably give you my name if we’re gonna go out, I don’t mean like dating but you know, hanging out! I’m Dipper” It was about time you got his name.

         “I’m (y/n), it's nice to finally get your name Dipper. You know, us being neighbors and talking with each other time to time” You still felt nervous, but you were slowly warming up from the anxiety.

         “Haha yeah,” Dipper awkwardly scratched the back of his head as you both walked down the street. Thankfully the library was close enough to walk to. Both of you arrived at the Library and kept going on with your conversation. You both talked about what kind of books you two were into while you walked around the library. Dipper learned that you like to learn random science trivia and you learned that he was into the paranormal.

         “So, what makes the paranormal and weird so interesting to you?” you asked while going over book names on the shelf trying to find something specific.

         “It's because of this one summer years ago that got me into it. My sister and I were visiting our great uncle Stan in Gravity Falls and well, let’s just say a lot of interesting things happen.”

         You turn away from the bookshelf to look at him. “And what do you mean by ‘A lot of interesting things’? Did you encounter a monster or two?”Dipper looked around nervously from your question. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked that. “If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine. I’m just curious, that’s all”

         Dipper was twirling his thumbs, he wasn’t suppose to tell about what happened at Gravity Falls, and he talked way too much causing your curiosity to go up. But thankfully since you noticed his discomfort, you dropped the subject. “Maybe I can tell you another time, sounds good?”

         “Whatever floats your boat dude” You pulled a medium size book from the shelf. “Aren’t you going to get some books yourself? Do you want me to wait for you?”

         “Oh no, I was just here to drop off what I had and maybe head out to get a snack. I was just waiting for you to see if you wanted to come” You didn’t notice that Dipper was blushing because you were too busy freaking out on the inside after hearing what he just said.

         “Y-yes! I mean yeah, I would totally be fine and ok with that! Thanks”

* * *

 

**POV change**

        (y/n) was happy to hear that you’ve afforded her company the library. You’ve always wanted this to happen to you, but Mabel has been bugging about your “crush” for weeks now.  You reassured her that it was nothing close to a crush and that you just wanted to be friends with (y/n).

         “You’re so lying! I know you like her, you can’t keep denying it!” Mabel kept poking your cheek as you tried to eat breakfast.

         “Mabel can you please give me my personal space back and no. I don’t want to repeat the Wendy incident”

         “It was only because you were too young for her, you know that right? Besides this is someone else!” Mabel leaned back on her chair and stared at you. When she saw you greeting (y/n) in the hallway weeks ago, you knew you were doomed. Mabel kept saying that you were blushing while talking to her, and it doesn’t matter how many times you tell her that you weren’t. Maybe you did had a crush, but you didn’t wanted to act like a fool. “Maybe she likes you as well?”

         “Pfft! Why would you think that? There’s no way that could happen. Besides, I bet she likes someone else” Thinking about that possibility made you slightly depressed, but you didn’t really know, and a small part of you hoped that what Mabel said was true. The chances of that being true though, was small.

Mabel looked over at the wall clock and gasped. “Now is not the time to be eating!” she got hastily, going into your room and back only to shoved your library books into your chest “You need to get going now! Go go go!”

         “But these books aren’t due yet!” Mabel dragged you both out of your place and into the hallway. She kept pressing the elevator button, trying to rush it.

         “Yours aren’t, but her books are! Now hurry and get into the elevator! You don’t want to miss this opportunity!” Mabel pushed you into the elevator before you had time to ask how she knew all of this and why she was doing it. “Good luck, you’re going to need it!” was the last thing she said before the doors closed between the both of you.

         Things felt unsettling after that sudden rush. You faintly felt your heartbeat from the fast moving events, you didn’t really knew what to think right now. That’s when you heard the elevator ding and the doors opened up, only to see (y/n) standing right in front of you. She looked surprised from the expression on her face before quickly getting in beside you.

         “So hey…. nice to see you again”

* * *

 

         The both you and Dipper spent almost all day together. It was really fun.  Both of you mostly talked through the day getting to know each other.

         “It must be interesting to have a twin sister. I actually have a younger brother but since we look simular a lot of people mistake us for twins. I mean come on I’m two years older than him! but then again he is taller….” You both stood outside his flat, you trying to keep the conversation going before saying your goodbyes.

         “That must suck to have your younger sibling taller than you” Dipper laughed a little at your misery. “Well, it was nice to spend the day with you. How about we do that again sometime soon?” You saw him smile, hoping you will saw yes.

         “Sure, why the hell not cutie?” You didn’t realize you let that last word slip out until a second later. Dipper looked shocked at what you said and you started to panic. You started to talk fast “So I’ll guess I’ll see you later bye!” You ran as fast as you could to the stairs and down to the floor below before he could say anything else to you.

         Dipper stared at the end of the hallway before saying “She called me cutie…” He felt like his heart was going to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> How did Mabel knew that information? Could it be that Mabel and your roommate could have meet up behind the scenes?? Who knows.


End file.
